ninjagofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Karus Nerdus/Retcony i luki - czyli jak zniszczyć fabułę
Jak na jedną wielką reklamę zabawek, LEGO Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu to całkiem dobry serial. W przeciwieństwie do Legend Chima nie jest zbyt dziecinny i nie jest zapchany niepotrzebnymi, nic niewnoszącymi do fabuły scenami (a nawet całymi odcinkami), dzięki czemu odcinki można oglądać wiele razy bez większego znudzenia. Problem pojawia się, gdy podczas oglądania zacznie się myśleć nad tym, co się ogląda. Nagle okazuje się, że fabuła jest dziurawa, a twórcy ciągle zmieniają to, co ustanowili w poprzednich sezonach, przez co niekiedy opowieść traci sens. Obecność retconów, luk fabularnych oraz brak ciągłości to największy problem Ninjago. Pod tym względem Legendy Chima (choć dziecinne i wypełnione fillerami) są zdecydowanie lepsze. Jako osoba, dla której fabuła jest najważniejsza postanowiłem spisać to, co denerwuje mnie w Ninjago najbardziej. Nie jest to żaden hejt, a jedynie wytknięcie twórcom serialu licznych błędów, które popełnili. 2011: Początek Pierwszy rok Ninjago i właściwie jedyny, do którego nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń. Cztery jedenastominutowe odcinki serialu na początku roku, czyli dokładnie tyle co dwa odcinki z późniejszych lat - zaledwie tyle wystarczyło, by opowiedzieć całą historię. Do tego garść książek uzupełniających nieco fabułę i wreszcie sześć dwuminutowych minifilmów pod koniec roku, z których tak naprawdę tylko dwa ostatnie poszerzały znaną wcześniej opowieść. W ciągu 44 minut naprawdę trudno coś zepsuć. Fabuła jest spójna i bardzo trudno znaleźć w niej jakieś luki. 2012: Rok Węży Początek 2012 roku przyniósł ze sobą trzynaście odcinków o standardowej dla seriali animowanych długości (1 odcinek = 22 minut). I choć mogłoby się wydawać, iż ciężko wytknąć im jakieś błędy, to jednak już wtedy można było zauważyć pewne niezgodności z tym, co zostało ustanowione w pierwszym roku. Wcale nie trzeba długo szukać - błąd można znaleźć już w pierwszym odcinku. Tym błędem jest Lloyd. Cóż, Lloyd, jego wady oraz jego wyznawcy i hejterzy to temat na osobny wpis. Teraz natomiast zajmę się jego wpływem na chronologię. W pierwszym roku dostaliśmy niewielkie tło fabularne dla całej serii - Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu stworzył Krainę Ninjago, a kiedy zmarł zostawił ją i cztery Złote Bronie Spinjitzu pod opieką swoich dwóch synów. Starszego z nich trawiła ciemność i postanowił on wykraść bronie, co skończyło się dla niego wygnaniem do Podziemi przez swojego młodszego brata. Wiedzieliśmy również, iż w momencie wygnania bracia byli młodzi. Natomiast w czasach, w których rozgrywa się fabuła, młodszy z nich to siwy staruszek z brodą. W 2011 roku można było uznać, iż wygnanie miało miejsce kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej, a Wu zestarzał się jak zwykły człowiek, lub przyjąć, że minęły setki lat, a Wu z jakichś niewyjaśnionych powodów jest nieśmiertelny lub przynajmniej długowieczny. Problem pojawił się właśnie w 2012 roku, kiedy tylko wprowadzono postać Lloyda - syna Garmadona, który nie wygląda na więcej niż 10 lat i zachowuje się w typowy dla dziecka sposób. Skoro był synem Garmadona to musiał urodzić się przed wygnaniem, a to oznacza, iż od tamtego wydarzenia minęło zaledwie około 10 lat. Dlaczego więc Wu tak bardzo zestarzał się przez ten czas? Do tej pory nie otrzymaliśmy żadnego wyjaśnienia tej kwestii i wątpię, byśmy kiedykolwiek je dostali. Do tego dochodzi fakt, iż czterej Ninja musieli urodzić się jeszcze wcześniej, więc powinni pamiętać czasy sprzed wygnania Garmadona. 2012/2013: Ostateczna Bitwa Oprócz Roku Węży w 2012 roku miał swoją premierę jeszcze jeden sezon. Był on dość wyjątkowy, ponieważ był podzielony na dwie części. Pierwszą z nich stanowił trening Lloyda, który Garmadon próbował przerwać wszelkimi sposobami. I choć odcinki te posuwały fabułę do przodu to można je nazwać istnymi fillerami - nie miały kompletnie żadnego związku z zestawami i zawierały wszystkie pomysły zrodzone w głowach twórców serialu. Klony Ninja, piraci, wyścig, dinozaur, podróż w czasie - innymi słowy mieszanka wszystkiego, co tylko można było wymyślić. Do tych odcinków nie mam większych zastrzeżeń, jedynie ostatni z nich (W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie) sprawiał pewne problemy, a wszystko za sprawą Lloyda, który pod koniec tego odcinka zapomniał o Megabroni zupełnie jakby jej nie było. Na szczęście w następnym odcinku żadna inna postać nie miała podobnej przypadłości, więc słowa Lloyda można było uznać za zwyczajny błąd ze strony twórców, co zresztą fani serii zrobili. Druga część tego sezonu odnosiła się już do zestawów na 2013 rok i stanowiła fabułę tegoż roku, czyli walkę z Kamienną Armią i tytułową Ostateczną Bitwę, która zgodnie z pierwotnymi planami miała być zakończeniem serii Ninjago. Wraz z rozpoczęciem motywu niezniszczalnej armii i Mrocznego Władcy, zostaje wprowadzona postać Misako - matki Lloyda i żony Garmadona. Pojawienie się jej dowiodło tylko, iż Lloyd faktycznie urodził się przed wygnaniem swojego ojca, które z tego powodu mogło trwać zaledwie około 10 lat. Jest to jednak jedynie trzymanie się faktów ustanowionych w 2012 roku, a te odcinki zawierały o wiele poważniejszy błąd. Chodzi mi tu o ostatni odcinek. Jak pewnie wszyscy pamiętają, według przepowiedni Zielony Ninja miał pokonać czarnego władcę. Oczywiście chodziło o Mrocznego Władcę, a nie o Garmadona, jak wszyscy na początku myśleli. Problem jednak w tym, iż ta przepowiednia nigdy się nie wypełniła. Tak, Lloyd pokonał Władcę, jednak nie jako Zielony Ninja - tylko jako Złoty Ninja. I to w sumie jedyne, co mogę wypomnieć temu sezonowi. Wskrzeszenie dr. Juliena przemilczę, bo to chyba jedyny retcon, który został sensownie wyjaśniony. 2014: Reaktywacja Ninjago okazało się niezwykłym hitem, więc LEGO musiało porzucić pierwotne plany co do zakończenia i kontynuować serię. Oczywiście tworzenie serialu i projektowanie zestawów jest czasochłonne i wymaga wiele pracy, więc seria nie mogła od razu wrócić. Już w grudniu 2012 roku, więc przed przewidywanym zakończeniem serii, LEGO oficjalnie ogłosiło, iż Ninjago będzie kontynuowane w 2014 roku. Czy ta decyzja była dobra dla fabuły - zdecydowanie nie. Pomijam kwestię kompletnej zmiany klimatu serii. Reaktywacja wprowadziła wiele retconów i luk fabularnych, w tym dwie największe, które zagroziły, czy może wręcz zniszczyły ciągłość fabularną. Zanim do nich przejdę, chciałbym się skupić na tych mniejszych i łatwych do naprawienia. Pierwszym błędem twórców było kompletne olanie tego, co zostało wprowadzone wcześniej. Kamienna Armia, Ostrza Żywiołów, Hełm Cieni, Złoty Mech, Ultra Smok, Pojazd Ultradźwiękowy - wszystko to zniknęło bez jakiegokolwiek słowa wyjaśnienia. I nie, Kamienna Armia nie została zniszczona w odcinku Wejście mistrza, a przynajmniej nie mamy na to żadnego oficjalnego potwierdzenia. Można by to wszystko łatwo wyjaśnić, jednak twórcom nawet tego nie chciało się zrobić. Ale to dopiero początek, teraz pora na dwie największe luki w Ninjago. Po pierwsze: historia Wężonów. W odcinku Klątwa Złotego Władcy Ninja poznają historię Wężonów - zupełnie inną niż ta ustanowiona w poprzednich latach. Według niej, Wężonowie nigdy nie zaatakowali ludzi, a jedynie chcieli ich ostrzec. Co więcej, sami zamknęli się w grobowcach. I tym samym poprzednie dwa sezony kompletnie tracą sens - zemsta na ludziach za zamknięcie ich w grobowcach była głównym motywem działań Wężonów. Skoro oni sami się zamknęli, to uwalnianie ich z grobowców i chęć zemsty nie ma żadnego sensu. Po drugie: paradoks Złotych Broni. Wcześniej, oprócz niefortunnych słów Lloyda, nie było żadnych dowodów na to, iż podróż w czasie z odcinka W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie miała jakikolwiek wpływ na czasoprzestrzeń. O wiele lepiej było uznać, że słowa Lloyda to zwykły błąd twórców serialu, a wraz ze zniszczeniem Megabroni wszystkie działania Ninja i Garmadona w przeszłości zostały cofnięte. Niestety twórcy postanowili wykorzystać tą podróż w czasie tworząc drugą największą lukę w Ninjago. Otóż w odcinku Operacja: Arkturus Zane mówi, iż wszyscy żyją teraz w nowej rzeczywistości stworzonej w wyniku działań Ninja podczas podróży do przeszłości. Co to dokładnie oznacza? A to, że wydarzenia z odcinków od Tajemnic Ninja do W złym miejscu, o niewłaściwym czasie nigdy się nie wydarzyły. Bowiem tym, co Ninja zmienili w przeszłości są Złote Bronie Spinjitzu, które zostały użyte do zniszczenia Megabroni i razem z nią wystrzeliły w kosmos. Nie wiadomo więc, jak w nowej czasoprzestrzeni Garmadon uciekł z Podziemi, jak Ninja walczyli z Wężonami bez pojazdów i jak Lloyd stał się starszy. 1/2015: Turniej Żywiołów Kolejny rok, kolejny sezon - tak zapewne by było, gdyby nie decyzja LEGO. Rok 2015 to kolejny wyjątkowy rok, który zamiast jednego sezonu dostanie aż dwa. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do roku 2012, którego drugi sezon był powiązany z zestawami na 2013 rok, tym razem rok jest podzielony na dwie części, każda z nich ma własną fabułę i zestawy. Dostaniemy więc aż dwie historie w ciągu jednego roku (nie licząc gry Cień Ronina). Pierwsza połowa tego roku opowiada o tym, jak Ninja biorą udział w Turnieju Żywiołów, by odnaleźć Zane'a. Ten sezon zawiera dwie duże luki, pierwsza związana z pewnym problematycznym elementem uniwersum, a druga odnosząca się do retconu z sezonu poprzedniego. Jak nietrudno się pewnie domyślić pierwsza z luk dotyczy tego co znajduje się nawet w tytule tego sezonu - żywiołów. Jednak zanim przejdę do problemów z nimi związanych chciałbym jeszcze wspomnieć o błędzie, który wielu fanów popełniało, a który najbardziej zauważyłem właśnie przy tym sezonie. Otóż, po emisji pierwszego odcinka, w którym ujawniono pochodzenie mocy żywiołów u Ninja, większość fanów była niezwykle zaskoczona i pisała, że jak to tak, przecież Ninja mieli moce dzięki Złotym Broniom Spinjitzu. No właśnie nie. Ninja mieli w sobie moce żywiołów od samego początku i w trakcie całej serii (nie tylko w 2011) można było znaleźć na to wiele dowodów, z których ja przytoczę dwa. Pomijam oczywiście oficjalną stronę internetową w 2011 roku, bo ktoś mógłby się uczepić, że według niej Szkielety również miały moce żywiołów, więc nie jest ona wiarygodnym źródłem. W odcinku Złota broń Sensei Wu mówi Ninja, iż są oni wyjątkowi, ponieważ potrafią kontrolować moce żywiołów, a do tego w odcinku Broń przeznaczenia tworzą oni Tornado Kreacji, które powstaje w wyniku połączenia czterech żywiołów, więc gdyby tych mocy nie mieli, nie mogliby go stworzyć. Drugim dowodem są słowa Misako z odcinka Wyspa Ciemności. W tym odcinku mówi ona, iż prawdziwa moc Zielonego Ninja objawi się, kiedy jego czterej strażnicy odnajdą swoje moce żywiołów. To martwi Zane'a, który mówi, że bez Złotych Broni nie mogą używać mocy, na co Misako odpowiada, że moce żywiołów są wewnątrz każdego z nich. Same Złote Bronie mogły co najwyżej pomóc Ninja przebudzić ich prawdziwe moce, choć to tylko moja teoria. Samo ujawnienie pochodzenia mocy u Ninja jest dużym plusem tego sezonu, przynajmniej nikt nie będzie się już kłócił, że pochodzą one od Złotych Broni. Jeśli jednak chodzi o lukę. W tym sezonie pojawiają się inni Mistrzowie Żywiołów władający żywiołami, które nie pojawiły się wcześniej. I właśnie w tym jest błąd. Od początku serii w Ninjago istniały tylko cztery żywioły - Ziemia, Błyskawice, Ogień i Lód. To z nich powstała Kraina Ninjago, to im odpowiadały Złote Bronie Spinjitzu, Ostrza Żywiołów oraz smoki i to one połączone ze sobą dawały jedną z dwóch najpotężniejszych mocy - Kreację lub Zniszczenie. Nagłe pojawienie się nowych żywiołów sprawiło, że Kreacja trochę straciła sens, gdyż nie jest już kombinacją wszystkich istniejących żywiołów, a jedynie odpowiednich czterech. Tym samym potęga Lloyda stanęła pod znakiem zapytania, w końcu włada on jedynie czterema żywiołami, a nie wszystkimi (co przy okazji sprawia, że najpotężniejszą postacią w Ninjago była Skylor, a nie Lloyd). Do tego w tym sezonie jego żywioł jest określany mianem Energii i Mocy, a ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, jaki jest problem w nazywaniu go po prostu Ninja Kreacji. Mimo wszystko, na tym nie koniec żywiołowej luki. Otóż w odcinku Ostatni element po odebraniu mocy Lloydowi Chen mówi, iż posiada kontrolę nad wszystkimi żywiołami. Niezgodność polega na tym, iż we wspomnieniach Garmadona z odcinka Zaklęcie wśród Mistrzów Żywiołów widać kobietę władającą Wodą. Czy w takim razie Chen również miał ją w swojej lasce? A jeśli tak, to skąd? Oczywiście, w jednej z książek pojawia się Mistrz Wody imieniem Lar, jednak trudno stwierdzić jego kanoniczność. Następny sezon - Opętanie - ujawnił, iż Nya jest Mistrzynią Wody, gdyż jej matka również nią była. To trochę rozjaśnia kwestię Wody w Lasce Żywiołów - Chen mógł wyssać ją od Kaia razem z Ogniem. Nie ma bowiem żadnej zasady mówiącej o dziedziczeniu mocy, więc Kai i Nya posiadają dwa żywioły (jeden aktywny i jeden ukryty). Trzeci i ostatni błąd jest związany z Lloydem. Znowu. Skoro Garmadon i Wu wiedzieli, że moce żywiołów są dziedziczone, to czemu od razu nie wpadli na to, że to Lloyd jest Zielonym Ninja? Pomijam kwestię tego, skąd Zane ma swoje moce, skoro jest robotem i nie miał ich jak odziedziczyć. Druga wielka luka w tym sezonie to kolejny retcon historii Wężonów (dlaczego mam wrażenie, że w następnych sezonach też będą ją zmieniać?). Zdecydowanie nawiązuje ona do oryginalnej wersji z 2012 roku, dzięki czemu ciągłość fabularna została zachowana (konflikt między ludźmi i Wężonami faktycznie miał miejsce, Wężonowie zostali zamknięci w grobowcach przez ludzi, więc mieli powód, by się mścić po uwolnieniu, w przeciwieństwie do wersji z Reaktywacji). Jednakże, choć ta wersja mogłaby się wydawać zgodna z oryginalną, pojawią się w niej pewien błąd - brak Pożeracza Światów, który został zastąpiony przez Chena i Anakondowców. W pierwotnej historii to Pożeracz rozpoczął konflikt i to on dowodził Wężonami. Natomiast w wersji z Turnieju Żywiołów to Anakondowcy (a dokładniej ich siedmiu generałów) dowodzą wszystkimi Wężonami. Dodatkowo tym, który wywołał konflikt był Chen. Pożeracz nie jest nawet wspomniany w tej wersji historii (co ciekawe, Garmadon wspomina o Pożeraczu w odcinku Ostatni element, co oznacza, iż twórcy o nim nie zapomnieli). 1½/2015: Cień Ronina Już wkrótce... 2/2015: Opętanie Już wkrótce...